1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to equipment and methods for use in a beverage making process. More particularly, it relates to a method and an apparatus capable of being used for extracting an active and soluble portion of a substance or infusible material (such as ground coffee beans or tea leaves) by steeping that substance in a liquid, usually hot water, so as to create a new version of a desired beverage (also referred to as an extraction solution or extract or infusion or brew) that is often named after the substance that was steeped to create it (e.g., coffee from ground coffee beans and tea from ground tea leaves).
2. Description of the Related Art
Extraction or infusion devices, such as the French Press type coffee maker, have been in use for many years. Generally, they usually involve a method that includes placing an infusible material (such as ground coffee beans or tea leaves) in a container filled with hot water and, after allowing the mixture to steep for a sufficient time period, the infusible material which has been suspended in the container filled with the hot water is pushed downward into the container using a plunger with strainer to separate the infusible material from the extract. The infusible material, which, after the active and soluble portion of the infusible material has been extracted, is often referred to as “solid grounds,” is trapped between the strainer and the bottom of the container, and the extract is poured out. Such devices and methods are not limited to use with coffee or tea. Some medical devices, for example, operate with a similar manner and technique.
Alternative extraction or infusion methods that involve placing a ground infusible material in contact with hot water entail using an AeroPress or an espresso maker. In the AeroPress, a filter is positioned over openings at the bottom of a cylindrical container or holder. The grounds infusible material or grounds and hot water are mixed together and allowed to steep over the filter for a period of time. Then, a plunger, which makes an airtight seal with the container is used to force the extracted with the suspended grounds through the filter 2220 into a receiving vessel. The grounds are held above the filter. The French press device and AeroPress device differ in that pressure is applied in the AeroPress to force the extract past the grounds as it exits the container.
To make an espresso drink, the grounds are first compacted together to form a “puck.” Hot water is then forced under high pressure through the contained puck into a receiving vessel. A wide variety of devices have been devised to make espresso drinks.
In the process for preparing a new version of a desired beverage, i.e., extraction solution or extract or infusion or brew, the infusible material (which may come in the form of a bean) is often roasted and then ground. The fineness or coarseness of the grind of the roasted beans affects the flavor of the brew. The coarseness of the grind is typically matched to the method that will be used to make the coffee. Brewing methods in which the grounds are exposed to heated water for a relatively long period of time generally use a coarse grind. If the grind for such methods is too fine, then too much surface area of the beans will be exposed to water for too long a time, and the resulting brew will be over-extracted, producing a bitter taste. On the other hand, if the brewing method used exposes the ground beans to the heated water for a short period, too coarse a grind will result in a weak, tasteless brew.
Two major problem associated with prior art devices and methods is that they are often susceptible to making over-extracted, bitter brews and they do not allow for the easy cleanup of the infusible material or grounds once the extraction has taken place. For example, with a typical, prior art French Press type coffee maker, the user must remove the plunger and strainer and then wash the spent grounds out of the container. This can be a messy process, particularly if there is not a handy water source. And, it can be difficult to remove coffee grounds using water without have a significant portion wash down a drain or otherwise cause a mess in one's sink. If a user decides to leave the coffee grounds in the container, then the user must remove the extract immediately or otherwise the extract may become bitter.
What is needed is a French Press type apparatus that allows for the efficient and thorough separation of the infusible material or grounds from the extract, and also an easy cleanup of the grounds—maybe even the ability to remove the infusible material without having to remove the extract.